


closeted

by mostlikelydefinentlymad



Series: PROMPT FILLS [12]
Category: Shadowhunters
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Lily is unshakable, M/M, Prompt Fill, Raphael is a Little Shit, Simon Lewis/Raphael Santiago Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-20 00:24:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11324826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mostlikelydefinentlymad/pseuds/mostlikelydefinentlymad
Summary: "Raphael," Lily said, suspicious. "Why are you naked?"Good question, to which he had no clever comeback or convincing lie. He'd have to wing it, something he wasn't used to doing."I have no clothes," he lied, covering himself with Simon's t-shirt that loudly announced old tour dates for Rock Solid Panda.





	closeted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thatbloodyines](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatbloodyines/gifts).



> for Ines, who inspires me to continue writing for this pairing even when it feels fruitless. you're a true inspiration and I'm forever grateful ❤

 

 

The door handle to Raphael's room rattled ominously and Simon stumbled over his own feet in a mad dash to hide. Raphael scrounged around and managed to locate one sock and Simon's ratty shoes before the door swung open.

Heels clicked on the floor as Lily strolled through and arched a brow at the mess. Raphael glanced around, trying to see the room from her perspective. Wrinkled sheets with a bunched up blanket, a lone sock hanging from the bedside lamp, unmistakable skinny jeans directly in front of Raphael's wardrobe, fresh drops of blood on the floor, a bloodstained pillowcase-- 

Well. This wouldn't come off good at all. It was practically a crime scene. He'd rather not have to explain himself. He was their clan leader, for crying out loud. Strong and stubbornly sticking to his guns. Simon betrayed them and even locating Camille was not enough to redeem him.

 

 

However _, hypothetically_ , if Raphael wanted to smuggle in their long lost fledgling and punish him thoroughly, that was his prerogative. If his plan included rough kisses and fangs, so be it.

Hypothetically. 

 

 

Satisfied in her sweep of the room, Lily skimmed over him. "Raphael," she said, suspicious. "Why are you naked?"

Good question, to which he had no clever comeback or convincing lie. He'd have to wing it, something he wasn't used to doing. "I have no clothes," he lied, covering himself with Simon's t-shirt that loudly announced old tour dates for Rock Solid Panda.  He realized his blunder when she glanced down and grinned. At least it partially reserved the last shreds of his dignity? Besides, Simon could've left it behind eons ago and it just happened to land on his floor.

Near skinny jeans.

Completely believable. 

He sighed, sitting on the edge of the bed and nearly landing on a damp spot. Before Lily could take notice of it, he covered the area with a wadded up sheet corner. _Dios,_ he'd unintentionally picked up Simon's flimsy excuses and inability to lie. 

 _Because I have no clothes?_ Simon's name may as well be stamped all over that excuse. He's a horrible influence and life is far less dramatic without him but Raphael... _can't let him go._ God help him, he's in love with Simon Lewis. 

She shot him a look that a mother might give a guilty child, a look that said: _Are you kidding me right now?_

"Drycleaning," he tacked on, with a confident tilt of his head. Almost smug.  

Of course, she couldn't leave good enough alone. She had to push the envelope. She wouldn't be Lily if she didn't frequently call him out on his bullshit. She walked over to the wardrobe and Raphael's eyes flicked around the room, trying to figure out where the hell Simon hid in such a hurry. Just then, a trickle of wetness snaked down his neck and he touched it, coming back with red fingertips.

Blood. Fantastic. Because he didn't already come off suspicious as hell. 

She opened the wardrobe's doors and it was only when he heard the sound of hangers knocking into a solid object that it occurred to him: Simon was too tall to fit under the bed without half of him protruding. The only other place was--

 

 

"Yes, you do. Suits, jackets, ties, _hello Simon,_ t-shirts..."

 

 

Raphael rolled his eyes.

Simon could've dashed to the bathroom down the hall or even swept right past her to hide in the broom closet in the kitchen, but no. Standing on the other side of Raphael's wardrobe wearing said clan leader's misbuttoned dress shirt and doing a horrible job at shielding his delicates (with a _brand new_  gray jacket) was one Simon Lewis.  His mouth hung open and he directed his attention at his partner in crime who was trying not to laugh and only somewhat succeeding.

Raphael licked his lips and gave him a heated once over. He smirked when Simon tried, in vain, to hide a section of the jacket that was tented. That's what you get for not locking the door behind you, he thought. 

Lily noticed at the same time Raphael did and deadpanned, "Cover that up and I'll let you out." You don't live as long as she had and inhabit a hotel with more men than women, without knocking into a dick here and there. 

Raphael and Simon groaned at the same time, having been found out.

She directed her attention to the other naked person in the room and Raphael held his head high, avoiding the elephant in the room. "That goes for you too, Casanova," she said with a teasing wink. 

"You're blocking the wardrobe," he countered.

Lily stepped aside and gestured at said wardrobe. She couldn't resist sizing up the fledgling just to make him squirm. 

Simon refused to even look in her direction. Somehow, he managed to free himself from vines of silk ties and overpriced shirts but he wasn't out of the woods yet. Frustratingly, the source of his current state rose slowly from the bed and... _oh Jesus_.

Raphael was heading straight for him. A very _naked_ Raphael with firm ab's, blood trickling down his neck and now was _so_ not the time or place.

 

 

Although, okay. He _had,_ admittedly, tossed around the idea of a threesome involving Raphael recently. Or any sexual situation, to be honest. He was game for anything but  _Lily?_ She reminded him of Becky, ew ew ew. Not cool with pseudo incest. 

 

 

Raphael sauntered toward Simon, wearing his nudity like a five thousand dollar jacket. Grace and a sleek swagger in every step.

"I need this," he whispered seductively. Simon's eyes widened and he opened his mouth to stammer anxiously; an ingrained nervous habit.

Raphael grinned. 

Their lips met in a wet hot kiss and Simon felt something in his hands slip away. Who cares, he thought. He let it fall. If the shadow world itself decided to collapse at that very moment, he wouldn't know or even be bothered to care. Even Lily's presence no longer registered. Everything narrowed down to cool skin under his palms and fangs gently scraping against his tongue. More than anything, he'd missed holding Raphael and he _really really_ wasn't willing to give that up yet.  

 

After a heated minute or two of caving to Simon's tempting kisses, Raphael nudged their noses together softly and forced himself to move back and away.

"Thank you," he said hoarsely. 

"Um...you're welcome?" 

"You really are completely oblivious when he's in the room," Lily interrupted, shamelessly eyeing Simon. He followed the direction of her staring and, humiliated, sped off as fast as his legs would take him.  

 

 

Raphael pushed his arms through the apprehended gray jacket and pulled on his pants.  

 

 

"He'll be back," he stated.

Factual, quite sure in his knowledge of Simon's habits and mannerisms. When Simon realized his blunder, he would rush back to the room to retrieve his discarded clothes and mumble an apology before making a run for it. 

Lily plucked Simon's incriminating jeans from the floor and held them up. "You're going to need these, fledgling," she called. 

Predictably, a grandfather clock chimes when it hits midnight. Predictably, Simon backtracked, muttered something akin to an apology, snatched the jeans from her hand and bolted.   

"Told you," Raphael said smugly. 

Lily crossed her arms. "That's it. I'm soundproofing my room. I don't care if it ruins the gothic museum vibe we have here -- I refuse to have your sex sounds in my head." 

He wasn't too keen on announcing Simon's return to the clan via that method either, even if it was tempting to put on a show. He grinned, thinking of the effect he had on Simon.

"I'll tell Simon to be quieter next time," he assured her. 

 

 

Seamlessly, they acknowledged and accepted the obvious: Simon was _home_. 

 

 


End file.
